


When it all went wrong

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, Loss of Powers, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers finds that the darkness seems to have taken over, and all he can hear is the voices of demons. As they play with him and punish him for there own sick purposes. But an angel sings to him in the end, just a slight light of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueManta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueManta/gifts).



Steve looked around the room and not seeing anything but the dark that surrounded him so fully. This was a scary notion as he couldn’t fully remember where he was and what he was doing there. The last thing he remembered was going to bed after saying goodnight to his friend Bucky. They shared a house now, and he was happy to have someone who understood his newness to the world that they lived in. 

Steve stood on shaky legs his whole body burned. Not sure where he was or what was happening he moved his palms around the room feeling out what was going on. It was just a dark small room there was nothing special about it. 

“HELLO?” He called out to the dark in hopes someone, somewhere will hear him. “HELLO? ANYONE?” Steve was frustrated and mad, he couldn’t figure out what was going on. 

“Against the wall!” A voice called out to him. Steve whirled around trying to find the source of the voice. 

“HELLO?” He called out again.

“I said against the WALL!” the voice called out again. Steve though it was familiar but was unsure why it was so familiar. Without questioning it again he found himself pressing his back against the far wall and waited for the next order. Something told him he had to respect the voice, which he had to do as he was told. 

Nervous he looked around for anything. Anything at all that would tell him what was going on. He knew who he was, but he was unsure where he was, or how he got here. “Where am I?” Steve called out again. “Where are you?” He asked quickly not giving the other person a chance to answer. 

“Turn around.” The voice spoke again, this time it sounded closer to Steve and he whipped his head around trying to see anything in the dark. Was this person in the room with him? If Steve was honest he was scared by what was happening to him. He turned without asking anything else feeling the softest ghost of a breath on the back of his neck. “You are such a good pet.” The voice spoke in barely a whisper against the small hairs at the back of Steve’s head.

“I am sorry?” He asked not sure what was going on. It was then he felt hands grasp his wrists pulling them over his head and soon they were latched with cold metal shackles. 

“Do not speak pet.” The voice murmured against Steve’s spine. Steve was now slightly scared on what was happening he was not ready for this, whatever this was. 

“Where am I?” Steve asked before he heard a swish and the pain was quick and biting against the fleshy part of his ass.

“Do. Not. Speak.” The voice ordered in a clipped tone. Each word of the order accented by a soft slap on his hip by the item the other man was holding. Soon Steve shivered as a cool gush of air was let into the dark room.

“Oh are we playing again?” A female voice asked from behind Steve. He heard a soft whisper of fabric being touched behind him. Craning his neck he looked behind him in hopes of seeing something, anything to tell him what was going on. 

It felt like an eternity before something happened next. Steve was just beginning to think that maybe he was left alone again. If was when soft lips were pressed against a pulse point on his neck that he realized that he was still with people in this room. “Sweet pet,” the female voice purred out. “Look at you all scared!” she softly let a laugh leave her the air caressing his neck as his back was pushed by a strong hand his chest pressing into the stone cold wall in front of him. 

“Why can’t I see?” Steve asked realizing that the people in the room could see him if the woman’s comment was anything to go by. He didn’t feel anything on his eyes, or over them so why could all he see was black. It was during this thought that he cried as the broad item slapped his ass again. 

“Did we say you could speak pet?” The man’s voice asked again as the lady laughed out. 

“Oh, but I like the sound of how scared he is.” She spoke as there was another soft rustle of fabric behind him. “Pet, you can’t see ‘cuz you have been blinded!” She laughed as her hand stroked across his shoulders. He felt tired and weak now from standing with his arms over his head. They were numb and cold, all the blood seemed to be drained from him. 

More rustling and then warmth, a warm body was brushed up against his back. From the feel of the soft mounds and then slight hands rubbing his arms and shoulders he figured it was the woman of the two. Steve wanted to shake her off him, but just was unsure he should the slaps to his ass hurt him. Was he even able to feel that pain? Why does it feel like he shouldn’t feel these pains as much as he was? Things felt wrong. 

“Why am I here?” Steve called out again this earned another hit from the man this one was much harder than the others and he cried out in pain. Yup, he should not feel this, this is nothing, and he has been shot and barely felt it. Why was this hurting so badly? Grinding his teeth Steve pulled on the restraints trying to pull them from the wall, he could do this, he had the strength. 

‘What is going on?’ Steve thought as the two people in the room with him moved around him the soft sound of feet on the stone floor could be heard as well as the soft moans from the woman as she seemed to be beside him all of a sudden. “YES!” She called out as Steve turned his head to face her. It sounded like something was happening for her. 

“Oh Pet, your next!” She panted as he tried to see what was going on, the darkness now bothered him. Her small hand was soon running over his chest pinching at his bare nipples before she moaned again and the sound of something wet was splattering across the floor. 

“I bet you the Pet wished it was him doing this to you.” The man spoke between gasps of air. 

“Making me come undone onto the floor?” She whispered as her nails raked over his back leaving a burning sensation across his back. Small welts raising in the skin. 

“How about it pet? Do you want to make me come apart too?” She purred as she pressed her body to his back again. Soon he felt the movements through her, the man was rocking into the woman as she was pressed against his back, her breasts pushed hard against his shoulders causing discomfort in them as they burned with the pressure. His hips were being thrusted into the hard wall, his own erection evident as the couple seemed to use him as a standing bed. 

“Harder!” She gasped her voice loud in his ear. Soon he was being pushed so hard against the wall that he was whimpering about the hard texture rubbing him raw. It was her calling out again as his ass and legs are now soaked in the warm fluids that seemed to come from the both of them. 

Steve pressed his eyes shut hard he could feel that but he still saw nothing but black. It was the hard floor meeting him as he was let go from the shackles that held him up that he realized that he was free. “Who are you?” He whimpered as he laid in the sticky now cold and wet mess on the floor. 

It was unknown how long Steve had laid there in the cold wet mess. In fact part of him didn’t care about it, or notice it until there was soft voice whispering to him and a warm soft cloth running over his chest. “They did a number on you this time.” She whispered to him as she cleaned the open scrapes. 

Not sure what was happening Steve pulled away from the soft hands and warm water pressing himself against the wall and whimpering.

“It is okay.” The voice spoke gently as Steve felt the hands go back to work on the wounds. “I have to touch you Steve, these need to be cleaned.” She spoke softly as she rinsed the rag the sound of her ringing it out made him twist his head. “It is okay Steve you can cry.” She whispered to him as she continued to work away the dried blood, and other body fluids off of him. He was so scared an unsure of what was happening and where he was he was Captain America he was a hero, he was a super hero. Why was this happening to him? Who was this new voice?


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing seemed to change for him in the days to come. He woke unsure of where he was, or why it was dark. He always woke scared and afraid and in truth it always felt wrong. It wasn’t normal he knew that, it was not what he was to be. 

“Another day Pet!” a cold female voice spoke from beside him where he laid on the cold stone floor all alone. He whimpered as she ran her hands along his legs and over his body. “No screaming today?” She mocked him. 

Why would he scream? It never helped him before why would it help him now. It was never a great way to start his day. He laid there as she took what she needed from him. But she left sounding unsatisfied. “You’re done Pet, you have lost any reason to be here!” She spoke coldly to him as she walked out of his area again. He could feel the cooling fluids on his lap and legs from where she was taking her pleasure from him. 

The rustle of the woman with the angel’s voice was there he knew her movements now, they were slow and timid, but always caring. 

“I am dead.” Steve spoke as she ran the warm cloth over him cleaning him from another day of hell. 

“Yes.” The sob came from her as she continued to run the cloth over skin, only to rinse and repeat over his whole body.

“Where am I?” he asked again to the woman who cared for him after his visits from the two he was to call Master and Mistress. “Jay tell me where I am?”

“Hell!” The girl spoke softly to him. She didn’t know her own name but Steve had picked Jay for her as she was as gentle as a feather and her voice as lovely as any bird he has ever heard. And when she told him how she looked so he could have a bit of an idea of his friend in this hole she said her eyes were as blue as the sky. It made him think of Blue Jays so he started to call her that. 

Hell was not the real answer of where he was just felt like it to the two of them. He listened to her cry for her mother and father at night as they held each other close for warmth and comfort. He listened to her sob as she was used the same ways he was himself. It was not right it was a horrible fate for the both of them. 

Steve rolled onto his side and pulled on Jay’s arm to draw her close to him so they could sleep. Soon she was curled up to him, the little spoon to his big spoon, and her head on his arm as a pillow and they both fell into an uncomfortable sleep. 

Steve woke cold and alone he could hear Jay crying a bit away from him. “Were they here?” He asked her as she sniffled. He knew she was nodding she often would nod her answer and then meek out a verbal response but today she just sobbed. 

Steve got to his hands and knees and crawled towards her careful to lift his knees to prevent more scrapes. “They are going to take you away tonight!” she told him as he wrapped himself around her. “I heard them as they moved by the door!” She spoke softly to him as they sat there on the cold floor Steve hushed her as he rocked her back and forth. He would have to hope his friends found them. He would have to pray harder he was almost out of time.

“Steve you have to struggle.” She whimpered into his neck holding him tight sniffling again. “You have to give them what they want!” she spoke again. 

Steve didn’t have the fight in him any more he was broken he was done, he was no longer a hero. He was unsure what he was any more. Sleep took him hard that night as they laid curled around each other. 

 

The sound of steady beeps woke Steve from a long sleep, he heard an echo of the beep a bit further away as he laid in the dark surrounded by warmth and softness un familiar to him. Flailing around Steve felt something pull on his arm and then more pain as the beeping close to him started to make a solid sound. Soon voices he didn’t know were calling out to him and trying to calm him.

“He pulled his IV!” One of the voices called out as hands wrestled his arm to the bed only to have the same happen on the other side. ‘You have to struggle!’ Jay’s voice echoed in his head as more hands started to push his body into the softness and warmth under him.

“You’re Safe Sir!” A voice called out close to his head. “You’re at Shield!” It was as if that mattered to Steve, like it was important. 

“No, where is Jay!” He called out only to hear her voice close to him.

“Steve they are doctors you have to stop!” It was then that Steve called he knew he was safe, he knew if she was there he was safe for now. “We are home Steve!” She spoke again as the hands started to leave his body as the struggle stop. 

“She is right, you are home Steve!” This voice it too was familiar, he knew it, and it was a voice that was familiar to him. Steve just wished he knew more. “You have been through hell my friend!” The voice spoke as a sharp pain pierced his arm again it must have been the IV going back into his arm as the doctors could be heard around him. He was safe, he was home. Everything was going to work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry you were not wanting to join me in this. So I already had a bit of an idea on how to wrap this little gift in a bow. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry you needed to have a pinch hitter come in but I am happy to be that one for you. I hope you enjoy this little bunny and that it is not too far from what you hopped for. 
> 
> It has an ending that is perfectly fit for another chapter if one wanted, or for a sequel, it also is completed enough to call it done. So if your up for it. I would love to play with you on this. Maybe you can write a chapter and I will happily write another. So do you wanna play with me?


End file.
